


Stardew fic collection

by GhostNeon



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostNeon/pseuds/GhostNeon
Summary: Just a lil collection of one shots I may or may not be writing. I'm new to the game so forgive me as I work to get used to the characters~!
Relationships: Alex (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Stardew fic collection

**Author's Note:**

> Downloaded a couple mods and some dialogue lines inspired me to make a lil something for Alex between commissions. Lemme know what ya'll think and if you have any ideas you'd like to see I'd love to hear em~!  
> Enjoy~!

“No one else can do this.”

Alex’s voice comes out strained, filtering off into a groan the sounds off right next to your ear with how close he’s pressed up against your back. He’s got you pinned to the floor, those muscles he’s worked so hard to maintain keeping you trapped between the ground and him with ease as his cock pushes into you over and over. 

There’s a lewd squelching noise with every buck of his hips, and the debauched sound is enough to make your whine and press your cheek to the floor screwing your eyes shut, feeling Alex’s hands give yours a firm, encouraging squeeze as he presses them down.

“No one else can fuck you full like this.” he reiterates, and though you can’t see his expression, you can hear the surety in his voice as he leans down close enough to rest his chin to your shoulder, nosing affectionately at your cheek as he adds.

"But I bet they wanna.” Kissing your heated skin, you feel Alex smile as he squeezes you again. “You’re so hot, I bet every bachelor in this town has thought about stuffing their cock into this pussy.”

As if to prove a point, Alex rears back and slides out of you, rubbing his dick up and down your folds, teasing the tip back in and huffing when you arch in response.

“A-Alex-!”

Yelping, you squeeze your thighs together, but the action proves futile as in the next second Alex easily pries them back apart with the next thrust, settling in between your legs and keeping them spread. His cock sinks back into you, grinding his hips hard up against your ass for good measure and savoring the noises it pulls from you as you whimper, face flushed and ruddy at the wet sound of your own slick and his cum seeping from where the two of you are connected. Alex lets out a throaty keen, low and pleased as he cranes his neck to watch.

“ _Fuck_ , look how much is coming out,” his tone is revering as he pants. “At this rate you’ll be dripping all the way back to the farm.”

The thought makes your heart leap up to your throat in both panic and anticipation. Alex seems to be excited by the idea, as the hands intertwined with yours squeeze a little tighter, and his body presses you down a little harder as he muses aloud.

"Sounds like I should just keep you here instead - treat you so good that you’d never want to leave.”

His tone’s amused, joking, but you know that he’s seriously considering it. You aren’t sure whether that’s a tempting proposition or not, but you hardly have the mind to even dwell on his words when your attention’s being pulled back to his ministrations.

“Or, maybe after this I’ll take you home. I’ll move right in and prove that I’m the _Best. Fucking. Husband._ ” The last three words are each punctuated with a swift, rough buck as he buries himself up to the hilt, and the force is enough to make you gasp, nails digging into the floor.

“I’ll take care of everything on the farm - the crops, the animals - everything. The only thing you’d need to do is wait for me to come back and rail you in every single room in the house. Gonna keep at it till you see how much I love ya.”

There’s a pause when he presses another kiss to your cheek, ghosting along your jaw as hot breath fans across your sweat slicked skin.

“Who knows, might even end up knocking you up. But that’s okay, right babe?”

The moment the words leave his mouth your entire body tenses up, the feeling of you squeezing around his cock making Alex hiss through gritted teeth before it filters off into a breathless chuckle. Bracing his elbows against the floor, he changes tactics and starts gyrating his hips, moving to piston in and out of you at a painfully slow pace, speaking as he does so.

“Every morning. Every night. Pump you full until your tummy’s nice and stuffed with cum - yoba, you’re gonna look so damn _gorgeous_.”

His thrusts take on a more desperate pace, bolstered by the mere image of what you’ll look like in his head. He nips at the shell of your ear, enjoying the way you gasp as he hums to himself.

“Wonder how long it will take? Who knows, might get you pregnant right now if we’re not careful.”

Your breath hitches, acutely aware of his cock dragging against your walls in swift, deliberate strokes, only pausing to savor in the snug fit of him stretching you so well before he starts up all over again. It’s enough to make you groan, but your throat is too hoarse and mind too preoccupied to make any coherent sentences, breathless mewls passing your lips instead of words. 

Humming again, Alex moves to kiss the back of your neck, descending down till he can feel your pulse beneath his lips, the fluttering beat making him grin. “Don’t worry, babe, we’re gonna find out soon. You’ve waited long enough, right?”

And, true to his word, that’s exactly what happens. It takes a few more rough, fast paced strokes before Alex’s thrusts falter, stuttering in their rhythm, and you feel his dick twitching as he pushes as deep as he can go and climaxes with a loud keen. The feeling is uncomfortably hot, a surge of cum flooding your insides and reducing them to a sopping mess as he fills you to the brim and keeps going. It settles in the pit of your stomach and you just about choke on the air as you clamp down onto him and feel your own orgasm break and wash over you; the added sensation almost too much to handle. 

It’s overwhelming, making your very nerves tremble as you writhe and arch back; but Alex doesn’t budge, pinning you back down and riding through the climax with shamelessly loud noises that make your face burn. Even as you feel him start to ease up he keeps you caged against his body, face pressing into the crook of your neck as he pants, gasping for breath as he empties the last spurts into you, completely spent. 

You’ve reached your limit by the time he finally finishes, practically melting against the floor as you feel the tension seep from your muscles. There’s a pleased sound rumbling within Alex’s chest as he rears back, the pressure of his muscled frame easing from your back and finally allowing you a breath of room, yet even then you can’t find it in yourself to move.

Those hands that once kept you pinned now release their grip, untangling from your fingers to rub the top of your hands with his thumbs in a gesture that’s comforting to the ache you can feel creeping in. You feel lips run along your shoulder blades, peppering kisses in quick succession before reluctantly pulling away, and you find yourself releasing a sigh.

Slowly, oh so slowly, you feel Alex pull back, sliding out of you and finally allowing your lower half to sink to the floor as he moves his legs from the previous position and shifts to rest back on his haunches. From the corner of your eye you can see him, chest heaving as he runs a hand through his messy, sweat-slicked hair. He gazes down at you, and you watch his expression visibly darken when he sees his cum dribble out of you in thick streaks.

“Hah, look at that - it’s like you milked me dry~” 

You blush at his words, the red flush to your face only growing more profound when you feel Alex’s hand move up your thigh, scooping up the viscous liquid as he inches back up between your legs and presses two fingers into your aching pussy, stuffing the leaking mess back inside. It’s enough to make you squirm, burying your face into your arms once you hear him chuckle and retract his fingers. Bringing them around to slide over your stomach, Alex leans down to kiss your brow, enjoying the way that you continue to fidget beneath his affection.


End file.
